New Experiences
by AmusiNN
Summary: Kodi has always been with females, but... what happens when he meets his own father taking a bath? What will happen to the young dog when he discovers what his true nature is? Will he change? KodiXBalto, KodiXDusty, KirbyXRalph - Incest, Yaoi - Don't like. Don't read. Rated M due to swearing, sex and possibly gore.
1. First Doubts

**Autor Notes: First of all, this is my first fanfic, so... tell me all my mistakes if I have any (no matter if they're just bad-written words or something like that, I want to know).  
Second. I'm _Argentinian_, so english isn't -obviously- my native language. But I'm a badass, so I'm gonna write in english.**

**Third. This is a KodiXBalto, KodiXDusty fanfic (yeah, Kodi sleeps with everyone). I've never seen a KodixBalto fic in here, so I think i might be the first one (If there's another KodixBalto fic let me know). Lemon, Yaoi, MaleXMale, Incest, etc... etc. Don't like? Don't read.**

**I'm going to start slowly.**

**Chapter One**

"In other news, the percentage of homosexual couples that have been seen walking in the streets of Alaska and all over the world has grown since last year, being the percent of almost 25% versus the 10% of last yea-", the TV turned off suddenly.

"These new news are boring, you know?", said a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes, while cutting some carrots, probably for a stewpan.

"Yeah, but at least we have to see this and not those poorly acted novels that everyone loves", replied another blonde woman, this one a bit older -also had green eyes-, then said "Why did you turned off the TV? I was watching the news."

"Yes mom, but I don't like those kind of things...", replied the young one.

"Abbie, have you got any trouble with homosexual people?", asked the mother, more concerned by the fact that her daughter was, maybe, against the gay ones.

"No mom! It's not that. It's just that... I don't know, I don't like it, and I don't feel to talk about it right now", said Abbie, full of anger and at the edge of shouting. "I'm sorry mom, I didn't have to answer to you like that, I'll just finish helping you with dinner and then I'll go to my bedroom."

"It's okay, honey. Let's just finish this and when you feel like talking, I'll be always there." said Abbie's mom, this time with a lovely voice. The same voice that used to use with her now dead husband.

"Mum, just asking... uh, have you seen Kodi?", feeling uncomfortable by the fact that she knew the voice that her mom has just used, was the same way that she used to talk to her father. _"Oh god, I miss him so much. I bet mom misses him the double I do"_. Now she really wanted/needed to be in company of her dog.  
Well he wasn't "her" dog. Kodi lived in the Boiler Room, with the other sled dogs that conformed the Mail Team. But she and Kodi had been really good friends since a long time ago, and he always was there to listen to her, just like her mom. _"God, sometimes I think Kodi can understand me when I talk to him"_, thought Abbie.

"I don't know sweetie, have you tried to call him?", replied her mom.

The young girl then had a quick idea and crouched to look under the table... "Uhm, I said nothing mom, I have found him". There was Kodi, under the table... listening to all since the beginning.

**Kodi – First Doubts**

"_So... humans also have that homo-part just like we dogs have. That's interesting"_, Kodi thought.

Suddenly he heard Abbie called his name, "... have you seen Kodi?", _"Wait, she didn't notice that I'm under the table?"_. Just then, she crouched and looked down to the table, like reading his mind.

"Come Kodi, let's take a breath outside", said Abbie. Kodi followed her close and when she opened the door, he went past between her legs like an overgrown puppy, almost making her fall to the floor. "Hey Kodi! That's not fair, wait for me!", shouted Abbie while closing the door right behind her, after recovering her balance.

A few minutes passed. Abbie and Kodi were talking in a clean alley near her home _(well, the closest to talk that a human and a dog can be)._

"... So I walked her home and she made me go in. Do you remember Molly? I presented her to you the other night, right before you went play with your dog-friends". Kodi just looked at her, he didn't remember her friend, maybe more details would help but he didn't know how to ask a human for details, so he simply stared at her, hoping that she would understand his confusing look.

"You don't remember her, don't you?", asked Abbie. Kodi shook his head. _"Wow, he really understands me. Or I'm just gettin' crazy?"_, thought the girl for a moment, then asked "Kodi, do you actually understand me? Please, tell me I'm not goin' crazy". Kodi nodded. "Oh my... I'm actually talking to a dog and he is... well, replying me?" said the girl to nobody, then just kept talking to Kodi.

"Well, I think things will be easier to explain if I know you understand me, so going back what we were talking about. Molly, she was the one that was wearing glasses, remember? The beautiful girl with light-brown hair and almost like purple eyes...". Kodi nodded, he remembered her now. How could he forget her, since this Molly girl was next to Dusty, the gorgeous husky that ran behind him in the mail team.

"As I was saying, she made me get in the house and we went upstairs to her room, and... well... you know what humans do when they like each other...", continued Abbie. _"They had sex?! But they are two girls, that means that she's gay, or lesbian, or whatever... Why is she telling me all this?"_, thought Kodi. Then, he reached his muzzle to her face and started licking her cheek as in a comfort way.

"Stop it Kodi, haha, yes... I like you too... Well, I really don't know why I told you that but thanks for... ehm... comforting me? I knew you would understand me.". Kodi had already stopped licking her, but instead of that he had searched her hand, in a way of begging to be petted. And it worked.

"I'm sorry Kodi, I should get going home now, see ya' later!", said Abbie as she got up on all two and walked towards her home.

Kodi watched her leave and then, headed towards the boiler room. There he met with his friends. The boiler room was actually the place where most of the dogs went to pass the time and talk and met with other dogs. But today it was quiet and almost empty. Only three dogs were in there, Kirby, Ralph... and Dusty. Oh god, Kodi really liked Dusty. They have been "going out" together for a few weeks now... but they have had sex already, and this night... this night won't be no exception.

"Hi guys!", said Kodi while entering the room.

"Hi Kodi!", replied Ralph and Kirby in unison. Dusty just stared at him and then winked an eye. Kodi took note of this. That was the "secret way" to tell between them that this was the night. They were going to fuck again. And they both wanted it, they've been expecting this since morning light arrived.

"Hi Dusty...", said Kodi with a very deep voice, trying to sound more masculine.

"Hi Kodi, haha", said Dusty between giggles, "Why are you talking with that voice? That won't make you any more masculine than you're now."

"Oh guys! Find a room", said Kirby with a smirk on his muzzle.

"Maybe we will...", said Kodi, trying to say it as a joke but that obviously put Dusty uncomfortable.

"Hey, we are just friends, right Kodi?", replied Dusty, evidently trying to hide her love for Kodi, or well... Kodi's body from her friends.

That words hit Kodi hard, and his funny face turned quickly into a face full of sadness

"Yeah, we are just friends dudes... Uhhm... Dusty, I'm going for a walk to the beach and I was wondering if you would like to come with me... I mean, just for talk." said Kodi... still saddened by the fact that he obviously believed that there was something between he and Dusty, but trying his best not to show it through his face.

"Yeah, well... I really would like to, really... But I have to go to your mother's house, I promised her I would help her with some things today... but maybe I'll go to the beach later.", replied Dusty, trying to lift Kodi's hope, after noticing his saddened face.

Kodi started wagging his tail and then said, "I can meet you at my dad's trawler and then go for a walk!".

"Okay, I'll see you there... have a nice walk!", said Dusty.

Then, Kodi said goodbye to all and left for his father's trawler. He really needed to talk to him.

He opened the door with his muzzle, like his father had teached him... and went outside. He could feel the cold breeze blowing and hitting in his skin, but he was a dog, and not only a dog but he also knew he had wolf blood running through his veins, so the cold air didn't bother him at all. Contradicting everything, he loved this cold Alaskan breeze. It made him feel... alive? Maybe... but he also had this need of running, he fucking loved running, he was made for running. So, that's what he did, he made a run towards his father trawler, knowing that it was maybe two miles away from where he was standing.

He loved the feeling of the wind blowing his fur and he felt like he could run like this for days.

When he reached his dad's trawler he went to search for him.

"Dad! Are you there?!", shouted Kodi from down the trawler, one paw on the plank that was used as a ladder for going up and into the trawler. He loved being there, he loved the sight of the Bering Sea behind the boat, and how the sun reflected in the water, causing a great sight for those eyes who could appreciate the view, just like Kodi's eyes. No one answered to his shout, so he shouted again. "Dad! I'm Kodi, I need to talk to you! Are you there?". Still no answer. _"Where could he be?"_, thought Kodi, then proceeded to take a deep sniff. _"I got his scent, oh god, it smells so goo-, wait, I'm not thinking that. I'm straight and I like Dusty. God! I even fuck with her, why do I had that thought of the scent of my dad being good? But, fuck! I can't lie myself, I love his scent.". _Then he took a look to where the scent was trailed to. The forest. Kodi knew that in that direction there was a river, a slow river where he used to take baths with Dusty. Maybe his dad went to take a bath? I needed to speak with Balto about Dusty, because, well... he is he's father and the wolf-dog would obviously understand him and give him some advises. So, Kodi headed to the forest.

Soon, he found the river. The one he was thinking of, and all of sudden, he could smell his dad's scent as if it was right next to him. He walked some more meters getting out of the woods and then Kodi found himself staring at the form of his naked dad taking a bath in the calm water. **_(well, heh, "naked" for dog. I know you are like "they are always naked, THEY ARE DOGS!. But then again, it's a way to say it. Also dogs when they are dry they have fuzzy hair and it hides them, their fuzzy hair are their clothes for me, and to see a dog wet having a bath, that's naked for_** **me).  
**Kodi felt his dick getting hard, this wasn't normal, not for him. And it wasn't normal at all to get hard by staring at your naked father having a bath. He couldn't help but think _"Am I really getting hard by seeing my dad all naked and cleaning himself? What's gotten into me?!"._

Suddenly, someone shouted at him.  
"Kodi! Is that you? I can smell you, hah. Are you trying to scare me by pouncing me from behind or something?! You know it isn't going to work! But if you want to try, come on! I dare you!", shouted Balto. He was all wet with his fringe now falling all over his muzzle and eyes. The wolf-dog was just sitting there, in the water... trying to find where his son was. His tail couldn't help itself but wag at the thought of playing again with his now grown son. "Come on Kodi! I'm waiting for you! hah!", said Balto again, laughing at the end.  
Kodi thought about leaving for a moment, but no matter what, he needed to speak to his father, actually he needed to talk to him now more than ever, since he had actually founded new emotions that bring him confusion.  
The cream and red quarter wolf couldn't stop staring at that well build body, those worked up legs, that bushy tail that was now wet but wagging. And of all things, he couldn't help but stare at his father's dick, now all wet because of the water and dripping water from it's sack of balls (or however you'd say to it). After realizing that he had been staring at his dick, he shook his head and looked down. The image impressed him. He was harder than ever... he was even more harder now than when he was with Dusty, his red flesh of dick going out of its sheath, easily remarking all its veins, and his obvious knot was now out as well.  
"Kodi, is that you behind that tree?, I can see your tail! Come on son, you can't scare me now. I know where you are! Come here!", shouted Balto. He was really happy to see that his son has come for visit, and more happy to know that he had used his quarter wolf part to follow his scent and found him here.

At this point there was no way out. Kodi got up and in a quick reflex to hide his boner, he moved his tail between his legs... felling really embarrassed. He walked slowly towards his father, and then said "Hi dad, I see you are taking a bath... well I can come later if you wa-", Balto suddenly cutted off him, "No! You came all through the forest just to find me... And I'm really happy that you actually founded me. It seems that you used your nose". Kodi felt really awkward now and couldn't help but blush, "Yeah, well, I just had to take a deep sniff to find your scent -_that sweet scent-, _and follow it here, heh.". "Well, now you are not going anywhere... well what are you waiting son? Come here!", replied Balto, "I don't know dad, you are naked and that's your privacy...". Balto frowned at the wrong idea that his son had, "Kodi, I raised you, you grew up with me. We had taken baths together remember? I think there's nothing new more than you remember, after all, I'm your dad, right?". "Well... okay, I'm going.".  
After saying this, he slowly walked towards his father. Trying his best to hide his boner, but failing poorly. "Son, why'd you have your tail between your legs, come on, don't be ashamed, we are males.", said Balto. Kodi had a thought running through his mind _"He wants to see my dick? I mean, he's practically forcing me to move my tail from between my legs... But I can't let him see my boner".  
_And then the younger dog said, "Dad... I don't really feel comfortable by showing myself to you... I mean, I know you're my father and you've raised me and all, but... I don't know... I have these feelings...". Balto listened carefully and then said "Continue please, I'm really concerned about what's happening to you, and I'm your dad... so please, continue.". Then Kodi said "Okay, uh... how do I say this? Dad... I really know I'm straight and all, I have been with girls already and tonight I'm seeing with Dusty but right no-", but he was cutted once again by Balto, "Wait, you have been with girls already? I knew you would be faster than your brothers! That's my son!", spoke the wolf-dog with a smile spreading across his muzzle.  
"Yes dad, I've been with females already, but the thing is that... Duh, I should show you, it would make everything easier than trying to explain it.", and right after saying this, Kodi moved his tail... showing up his big boner to his dad. Balto's eyes widened at the sight _"Damn it, my son is horny and he is showing up to me... but why?"_, and then asked, "Son, what does this mean?".  
The quarter wolf replied, "This is what is meaning with "these feelings"... I-I think I got hard when I saw you all naked taking that bath... just still as you are now...". Balto widened his eyes even more... Was his son trying to tell him that he was gay by chance? Then, the half-wolf asked...  
"Son, are you gay? I mean, I'm not against homosexual dogs, but I just need to know if I put you uncomfortable by being like this, just if you are".  
"No, I mean yes... I don't know. Dad, I really LOVE being with females, I've always been with females, but just when I saw YOU it started to grow up and well, here we are... I don't know what more to say, only that it hurts like hell, I've never been this hard before...", replied Kodi, at the edge of crying.  
"You know son? You can't tell yourself or any other that you're gay if you never tried, you know... the _other_ part. And as you are my son I'm going to help you", said Balto, with some deep voice that Kodi have never heard before.  
"Help me? How can you help m-", Kodi couldn't finish what he was going to say. He was cutted off by a sudden kiss of his own father.

**Well, here we are... this is Chapter One. Soon enough I will update and... well... please let me know if you like it or not and, another please: tell me my mistakes and my bad spelled words. I'm thinking of adding a KodiXKirby too, but there is too much of that already. See ya in the next update! AmusiNN.**


	2. New Feelings

**Autor Notes: Okay, here we go again... I saw a lot of idiotic mistakes in the writing of my first chapter, errors that I thought I couldn't be able to commit. But then again, I have stopped learning/practicing english 3 years ago, and my only english is the one from movies, books, fanfics and one or another "english-conversation" with my sister. Soon I'll start editing chapters, so I can fix those mistakes. Here you are, chapter two. (I'm sorry for not updating this story earlier, but I've been working in my "own house", as a way to say... You know, moving furniture, cleaning, etc...)**

**Chapter Two**

Cries and *sighs* could be heard from upstairs.  
"Abbie! Are you alright?", said a woman from the kitchen, she could heard her daughter crying... but when Abbie reached home, she said that she wanted to be alone to her own thoughts. No one answered.  
_"I wonder what had happened, maybe I should give her some space but... oh god, I wish you were here Max... you'd know what to say...", _thought the mother after take a sit and watch some T.V.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.  
The blonde woman went to the door, "Who's there?", asked from the hall. "It's Molly, Mrs. Ivess. I'm a friend of your daughter.".  
The woman opened the door and said, "Please, come in. And you can call me Margot", said Margot letting pass Molly into the hall and then the living-room.  
"Is Abbie here? I mean, I just wanted to come here and... well, talk to her. I have some things that I really'd like to talk with here", said Molly. She sounded really concerned about her "friend's" status.  
"Yes, she's upstairs. Come on, I think you can go on your own, the it's the first door at the left, and... well... tell her that I'm sorry for whatever I've done wrong", said Margot, and then went to the kitchen.

Molly was reaching the top floor when she heard them, the cries from her love could be heard perfectly.  
"Abbie, It's Molly... I'm coming in... I really need to talk to you", said Molly from the stair-side. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Please Abbie, open the door", said the girl with glasses. She waited for a moment, but nothing could be heard. "Abb, please... open the door", still no answer.  
Then, from inside the room could be heard a chair, and then silence, Molly knew what Abbie was doing, or thought about it... then shouted at the door, "Abbie! Please don't do anything stupid! I'm here, please! Open the door!", a little tear running down her cheek.  
More chair sounds could be heard, as if someone was getting up on it, "Abbie! Please! Open the door!", cried Molly from the other side of the door, "Please! Abbie, please! Don't do anything stupid!".  
Margot heard all the noise and went upstairs, "Molly, what's going on? Why are you crying?"  
"I don't know! Abbie is in there, and I heard chair sounds! She closed the door and doesn't want to open it!", this time Molly was crying-out-loud, she really didn't want to go through more of this.  
"What?! Chair sounds? You mean, a chair moving or something like that?", asked Margot, _"Oh my... is she going to hang herself?"_, then... remembered something, "Molly, please try to stop her, I'm going to search for the copy of the key.", said the grown woman, "Please miss, do it quickly!", Molly only replied, hitting the door, like begging Abbie to open it.  
"Please Abbie! Don't do anything stupid", Molly said one more time... this one more to herself than to Abbie, and then took sit giving her back to the door, and kept crying.

**Kirby & Ralph - "Hard" Problems**

They were all gone. All the dogs from the boiler room had left. It was empty... almost.  
Two dogs were trying to sleep at the warm light of the big furnaces that conformed the boiler room, but they couldn't reach it. Obviously there was some tension between them.

"Ralphy, why are you always shy? I mean, not always... but when you are around me...", said Kirby, then yawned.  
"What do you mean? How did you knew I wasn't sleeping?", asked Ralph. He was always the "slow one" when it meant to understand things. Maybe he was a bit dumb, but Kirby had other thoughts going through his head.  
"Because I know you Ralph, and if I can't sleep, then you can't either. Well, are you mad at me for something? Please, tell me.", said Kirby and then just stare at his half-sleepped friend _"God, I love his body... Maybe I'm bothering him by asking something or the way I'm around he. He must think or really know that I like him... I'm actually that obvious?"_.  
"No, Kirby, I'm not mad at you for anything... It's just that, I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired and that's all.", replied simply Ralph.  
"No, it can't be that. You are always funny, even when you're sleepy. I know you dude, please... what's wrong?", continued Kirby. He really wanted to know.  
"Well... It's just... I-I really don't know how to say it so I'm just going to be direct and... well... just...", Ralph gulped, he was really afraid to say this. Even more to say it directly and only to the one he loved since their first day.  
"Uhm, Ralph... What is it?", asked Kirby, while staring at his friend. He couldn't help himself but stare at his bigger friend, wondering how big could be his toy, or maybe wishing they could live a life together.  
"Well, I-I think I like you Kirb... You know, more than a friend... I never liked girls and I think this is time for you to know... I mean, I've known you since I was born and you've been always there for me." said Ralph, then... hid his face under his paws... waiting for the answer. But instead of a reply, I received a lick right at his nose, a lick from Kirby (equal to a human kiss, guys).

They were both amazed, no one of them knew how the other could have felled before this. But know they both knew they wanted it.  
"Kirb, do you really like me? Or you're doing it just because you don't want to lose me as a friend? Please, I really like you, but I have to know you feel the same towards me.", Ralph said... he had stopped kissing Kirby only to say this.  
"I really, really like you Ralphy, I've always liked you and I always will... You know? I'm really happy to say this directly to you... and I think I'm not the only one happy", said Kirby and looked down. Then smiled. They both laid on the ground, face-to-face (or muzzle-to-muzzle) and both of had become erect. _"Oh my Ralphy... I really thought your dick would be like this. But THAT is huge_."_, _Kirby thought, he couldn't stop staring at Ralph's dick and became more hard.  
"Hey Kirb, you really are hard, you know?", said Ralph noticing Kirby's dick, than realized he had become erect too. "E-hem, I think you spoke too early dear Ralphy", replied Kirby.  
Suddenly, Ralph laid a paw on Kirby's dick, feeling it.  
And they both kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing...

**Kodi & Balto - New Feelings**

... and kissing, and kissing. Kodi had allowed his dad a total entrance to his mouth (yeah, they kiss differently than Kirby and Ralph, hah, take that literature!), and by now, neither of them wanted to stop.  
"Dad... have you... been already... with... other males?", asked Kodi between kisses.  
Balto stopped kissing Kodi, then went a little bit back and looked his son in the eyes.  
"Well Kodi, I know I'm straight because when I was on the sled team there were no girls with us, son. So we had to help each other, in you know... other ways...", said Balto... remembering all the times he had fucked with Kaltag on the snowy grounds of Alaska, "but when I was the first time with your mother, I knew males weren't made for me... I can't say the same now, I really like being with you son... and this'll be my first time in quiet a long time being with another male.", finished Balto. Then went to kiss Kodi, but he moved his muzzle to a side.  
"Then why are you doing this, dad? You're straight and I love girls too, but... I don't find any other male attractive, only you.", replied Kodi. "What does that mean, dad?"  
"I don't know, son, but I want to use well this time. I'm sure of th-", Balto was cutted off by a kiss from Kodi.  
"I'm sure of this dad", said Kodi, and kept kissing Balto, "Uhm, dad?"  
"What is it Kodi?", asked Balto, with a hint of a smile in his face.  
"I think I have something, you know, on my dick... and it really hurts. Can you do something?",replied Kodi.  
"Okay, I can check that", said Balto, "Lay on the ground, may you?".  
"Yeah", replied Kodi. And then laid on the floor, giving it his back.

Balto checked his son...  
"Kodi, it's all normal, but you know what is it that bothers you? You're pre-cumming, here let me help you with this", said Balto...  
And then started licking Kodi's dick from its top and all around it, swallowing all the pre-cum and tasting it. He really missed being with Kaltag now, but this was his son, and he was going to be the best with him.  
Kodi couldn't help but start to pant, the feeling and adrenaline of having his own father's tongue all over his cock absolutely turned on Kodi. "Oh dad... whatever you are... doing... it feels... really good... please keep doing it.".  
That's all that the younger dog was able to say. He had founded new feelings towards his dad... He didn't love him as he loved Dusty. But yet, he loved what he was doing with him. Balto started to wrap his tongue around Kodi's dick, and the crème and red furred dog started to moan. _"He does this better than Dusty, damn. I love his_ tongue.", "Damn it! Dad! Keep doing that, I-I think... I'm going to cum.", said Kodi.  
Balto kept licking his son's dick like if it was a piece of heaven brought only for him, and well, for all the other girls that his son had been with. _"Kodi, you're for sure my son, you had your dick from me, it's the same, only... oh god, his dick his bigger than mine!", _thought Balto, but kept sucking up his son, he really missed doing this.  
The wolf-dog sucked harder, making all his own saliva to slip out of his mouth and slipped all over Kodi's member. It didn't fit all inside Balto's mouth, but still the wolf-dog was trying his best to put his son's dick all in his mouth without hurting him with his sharp teeth. Then sucked harder than ever.

"Dad! I-I think. Ah! I'm gonna cum!", shouted Kodi, trembling because of the good feeling of his dad's tongue.  
Balto heard Kodi, but it didn't care him at all, he would swallow all of his cum. _"I'm_ _ready"_, thought Balto.  
Kodi came all inside his father's mouth, and Balto tried his best to swallow it, but it was too much. The cum started to overflow his mouth, and started to fall all over Kodi's dick and hind legs. But yet, Balto had swallowed the most of it.  
_"Oh god, he swallowed my cum!"_, thought Kodi.  
"Kodi, I didn't want to admit this, but you have one big cock... damn, it's even bigger than mine. Now I'm sure you are my son.", said Balto, a little embarrassed by the fact that his son had a bigger cock size than him.  
"Aha, thanks dad, I think...", Kodi was panting, this was the best suck he had ever received. But it wasn't finished yet.  
"Son, I think you have some cum over your dick, uhm, let me clean it.", and then started to lick all around Kodi's dick.  
Kodi started to moan again. He loved his father's tongue more than ever.  
Balto cleaned Kodi, licking inside his hind legs and his scrotum _(Yeah, I've just used scrotum for a dog, I think it's right but again... take that literature!)_. Kodi began to become erect once again...

"Son... you have your father's energy", stated Balto, and kept licking Kodi's dick.

**A/N: Well, here you are... chapter two. As I said earlier, I'm going to start editing chapters maybe, to fix all my mistakes, thanks for all the reviews and well... tell me your thoughts. I will keep writing this fic and maybe start writing another one. But as I'm not native-english, it's hard enough to write one (yeah, I'm a pussy, but I putted this as a challenge-to-accomplish for me.**


	3. Incomers

**Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I've been VERY, VERY busy and... well... kinda tired too. Lots of things inside my head.**

**Ooooookay... Enjoy and feel free to review. Let me know what you think. I'm adding some characters to the fic.**

**Chapter Three**

Margot took the stairs too at a time. She was worried sick, and how not to be? Knowing that her own and only daughter was at the edge of -maybe- killing herself, locked inside her room?

"Molly! I've found the key!", the blonde woman shouted.  
Molly stood up the faster she could, and wished the best. Margot felt helpless... she put the key in the lock and turned it twice.

"Oh my goodness! Abbie! NO!", Margot screamed at the instant she entered the room.

There she was... Abbie, hanged from the rooftop... but still alive, or at least that was what both helpers wanted to believe.

"Molly, fast! Help me lift her!" was the only thing that Margot was able to say, she started to cry and tried desperately to lift her daughter.  
Molly just stood there, watching with wide eyes and open mouth, she could barely hear Margot screaming at her, asking for help.

"Molly, please! Help me!", Margot shouted at her one more time, but this one making the young one to react.

"Oh god!", Molly said and ran to help Margot.

"She's stucked with the rope! We have to cut it!", Margot said. Then, searched frantically a pair of scissors, a knife or something that could help her. She found a pair of scissors. The one pair of scissors that her husband had gifted to Abbie for her fourteenth birthday, with a survival-kit.

"Lift her a little! I'm going to cut the rope!", Margot said and climbed into the chair. The same one that Abbie had used. Then, cut the rope.  
Abbie's body fell limp to the ground. Margot jumped to the ground and approached her daughter's "body", then... tried to recall her old CPR courses. _"Please, work, please!"_.

"Molly! Call the police!", Margot yelled and kept trying to bring back her loved daughter.

"_Okay, just like in the courses... chest, one finger, two fingers, three fingers down. Now, push!"_

The woman began to give CPR to her daughter. _"Okay, now. Push her head back and cover her nose"._ Margot followed her mind and tried to rescue her daughter via mouth-to-mouth.

"_One, two, three, four, fi-"_, she pushed her head near her daughter's chest and felt them. The heart beats. Her daughter was alive.

**Dusty & Jenna – To love? Or not to love?**

Dusty had left the boiler room fifteen minutes ago, and she was now reaching Jenna's house. The wind was a bit stronger than before, and it was also colder. But she loved the feeling... the feeling of the wind blowing through her lilac and light grey fur. The town was in silence. The young female took a quick sight at the great tower clock... it was 16:25, so in a couple of minutes, the sun will start to go down.

Finally, she reached Jenna's shed. Dusty scratched slightly the door a few times and waited.  
*crieeeeeek* _(sound of a door opening, don't laugh at this, haha)  
_The door opened and it let sight of a female husky with a smile in her face. Jenna had her crème and red fur just brushed by Rosy (Jenna's owner), and it shined under the last rays of sun that covered Nome.

"Jenna, you look beautiful!", Dusty said admiring Jenna.

"Thanks Dusty... At least you noticed it, but I haven't seen Balto in all day. I thought he just was going to take a bath and then came here but maybe something happened", Jenna stated, and then started to worry.

"What if something happened? I mean, why would he say something and then don't do it? That's not right for a someone like Balto", Jenna continued.

"Don't worry Jenna. Kodi's waiting for me in his dad's trawler. Maybe they both stayed there.", Dusty replied.

"Oh, I was worrying already...", Jenna said, blushing slightly.

"It's okay. That means that you worry about those two. After all, they are your family, right?", Dusty said.  
"I think so. And I know they've both grown up now. Jeez, I've grown up. But one can't help but worry about their loved ones", Jenna said sympathetically. "How's that about _"Kodi's waiting for me?"", _Jenna asked. A hint of a smile appearing on her muzzle.

Dusty began to blush under her fur.

"Oh... hah, we are going to go for a walk at sunset. He... kinda... invited me to a "date"...", Dusty said.

"So, that's why you blush every time I mention Kodi, right?", this time Jenna had a big smile.

"Well... heh...", Dusty blushed even more, "Yes. But... I-I don't think I love Kodi...", Dusty replied, a bit unsure of how to continue.

"What does that mean?", Jenna asked. Her smile fading little by little and turning into a frown.

"I mean, you know, we are big and... well... _"God, I have to tell her this?". _You know... Kodi and I had sex already, but I think that's all I want. But I'm sure he wants more than, well... sex.", Dusty said, blushing heavily. _"Did I just tell her that?!"_

"Look, Dusty. I'm his mom and I understand all of this. I mean, Kodi's big enough to know what he wants, but you are the one who decides this. We both know Kodi loves you. But I think... you know what it is it? You, Dusty, are worried of what can happen between you and Kodi if something goes wrong.", Jenna stated, and then looked Dusty in the eyes.

"Maybe that's it... but I don't know. I think I can tell you this. Uhm, I love having sex with Kodi, but I really think that's just it. I just... I-I, I need to speak with him. I need to really know what he feels.", Dusty said.

"Okay, help me with these things and then we both go and search for them. I have to talk with Balto too.", Jenna said.

"Works for me!", Dusty replied, and then went to help Jenna.

**Kirby & Ralph - Guests**

Both dogs were turned on.  
"Ralph, I love your body, you know that? I love your big body, your worked legs. And above all things, I love you.", Kirby said while posing both of his paws on around Ralph's head and giving him a real kiss.

"I really love you too Kirby, I've loved you since our first day of work together. And I really didn't know what to do that day. You were running in front of me and all I was able to do was stare at your beautiful ass.", Ralph said and then changed his face. One face that Kirby had never seen. "What can we do about these... _hard_ things?", and blushed heavily under his fur.

"Well, we both know what we can do.", Kirby said and then wrapped his paw around Ralph's dick.

"I-I re-really don't know wh-wha-t to do", Ralph said between moans. Kirby stopped and looked his love in the eyes. "I've never been with any female or male until now." Ralph said, hiding his face under his paws and breaking his hug with Kirby.

"You mean you're virgin? Well, I have news for you Ralphy. I'm in the same place as you... but I'm trying my best for this to go well. Maybe we just have to experiment things and... who knows? Discover them by our own.", Kirby said.

"O-okay, that's good for me", Ralph replied, "Let me begin with this. You are doing all the work.", continued the bigger dog and then, wrapped both of his fore paws on Kirby's cock and started jerking him.

"Oh god, Ralphy. That feels really good, where'd you learned to do that?", Kirby asked.

"This is what I've done with myself every time I was hard and thinking about you. I've experimented with my body and... well... found this.", Ralph replied sexily and started rubbing Kirby's member on all it's long. From up and down and going faster and faster every once in a while.

"Whatever it is, it feels awesome.", Kirby said, "But again, one of us is doing all the work. I want some of you too Ralph. Oh crap, that can wait... Keep doing that, I-I think I'm going to cum!", Kirby continued and moaned some more.

"I love the way you moan, Kirb", Ralph said and then began to move his paws faster.

"Oh Ralph, keep... it... up...", Kirby managed to say... then, there was cum all over the floor and on his mate's paws. "That was good".

"Yeah... but, I'm still kinda hard Kirb.", Ralph said a bit embarrassed.

"That can be fixed...", Kirby replied and then lifted his tail letting a sight for his mate. "Come here Ralphy...".

"A-Are you sure about this? I mean... it won't hurt you?", Ralph said with a worried tone.

"I'm sure I can handle you Ralph.", Kirby replied.

"O-okay", Ralph said.  
The bigger dog stood on his hind legs, with his bushy light grey and white tail reaching the floor, and grabbed Kirby by the rear. Then, tried to align his flesh with his mate's entrance.  
The first time Ralph tried to put his dick in, Kirby drop a tear that wet his cheek.

_"It won't fit.__"_, Kirby thought. _"Maybe with something that makes it easier to enter."_, "Ralphy... It won't fit. Maybe if you try to lubricate it or something... you know... with your.. ehem... tongue.", Kirby said and blushed _(why would he blush when he's already going to be fucked heh?)_

Ralph released Kirby and then looked at his mate's anus.  
_"I'm going to enjoy his ass as hell... damn, I never thought I could be something more than friends with Kirby_", and then began to lick Kirby all around his entrance. _"Jeez, hi's so sweet._

Kirby started to moan again, digging his claws into the floor, his tongue hanging out off his mouth. _"He does this so_ good."  
Ralph began to lose control over his mouth, he wasn't controlling his tongue, nor he was moving it, his tongue's movements were behind his understanding. But he didn't care at all. He could hear Kirby moaning, and that meant he was doing it great.

A full minute passed and Kirby's entrance was now well lubricated and ready for the work.  
"I think that's it Ralphy", Kirby said finishing his moans and then he looked down. There, under his paws, there were claw marks. _"I did this? Oh jeez, and he was only using his tongue."_, Kirby thought... and then smiled.

Ralph took a jump and stood on his hind legs, and then wrapped his arms around Kirby's rear. Trying to align _(again)_, his dick with his mate's ass.

But they couldn't enjoy it. Someone opened the door, it was their musher, Mr. Simpson.  
"Hey guys! I'm baaaaa-", Mr. Simpson went into the room where his dogs where usually in and looked at Kirby and Ralph. "What the... Hum, I wish you have time for that little friends, but we have some guests with us today."

Kirby and Ralph were in the same position... frozen, they wasn't expecting anyone to come inside the boiler room until the night.  
Just then, a few dogs started to come into the room, and they all stared at them, holding their laugh.

Kirby could count them. They were like six, and they were all staring at him and his mate. Then, blushed heavily. Ralph just stood there, with a shocked face.  
One of the guest-dogs was the first to speak. He had a black and white fur, and eyes like ice with a very build and muscular body.

"Okay, we wasn't expecting this. We are the sled team from White Mountain. I'm the lead dog. Aaaaaaaaand, I think you are in a very compromised situation.", the malamute said. Then, looked back to his teammates, they were all holding their laugh. "Maybe, I don't know... you two would like to... ehem... split and tell us your name?"

Both dogs spit up, staring at the floor and blushing heavily. _"Crap"_, both dogs thought and seemed to read each others mind. Kirby was the one to speak.

"Hi...uhm, I'm sorry you had to see that, we were just, playing... Okay never mind. My name's Kirby and this is my friend Ralph.", Kirby said and lifted his paw.  
The malamute looked at him, looked at his lifted paw, and then looked at Ralph.

"If you're waiting for me to shake hands with you, you're soooooo wrong.", the black and white malamute replied, and then the whole White Mountain sled team started to laugh.

**Kodi & Balto**

At this time, the grey and brown wolf-dog had stopped licking his son's dick.

"Are you sure about this dad?", a creme and red furred dog asked.

"Yes Kodi, I'm sure 'bout this", Balto replied. "I mean, if that's okay with you, because I'm still hard and we can... well... you know, use this time for our needs."

"That's good for me dad", Kodi replied... and then pushed Balto onto his back. Balto chuckled and then gave his son a big smile, but confused.

"What are you doing Kodi?", he asked from the floor. The only answer he received was "Spread your legs". So, he obeyed.

Kodi walked over to Balto and laid on top of him. They were closer than ever... their members finally touching. Then, they both let out a moan.  
The quarter wolf then, in that position, tried to align his dick with his father's entrance, moving a bit down.

"Kodi, what are you trying to do?", Balto replied, but already knowing it.

Then, Kodi entered him. At first, Balto was all pain. Kodi felt his dad's body tensed up, so he slowed a bit. He didn't want to hurt him, but Balto had other plans.

"Come on, Kodi. You know I can handle you.", Balto said. And Kodi obeyed. He started going faster and harder. The pain that had overcome Balto at first was now banished, being replaced by lust and pleasure. Like old times. _Pain for pleasure_.

As for Kodi, he loved how hot his dad was inside. He loved his warmth. But, this was his first time doing this pose, so at first it was a bit hard to pump back and fourth... But he managed to hold his body on his arms, putting them around Balto and directly to the floor. From where he was, he could be face-to-face with Balto, but he could also see his father's dick. At the sight, he started to go faster.

"Dad, I-I think I'm cumming", Kodi said, panting slightly.

Suddenly, Balto bit Kodi's arm.  
"Ouch! Why did you do that!?", Kodi said a bit angry, but still pumping on his father.

"I'm not ready yet, son. See? Now we can get together.", Balto replied. "Maybe if you help me...".

Kodi catched the direct-indirect. He put all his weight on his left arm, and while moving back and forth in his father's ass, he started jerking him with his free paw. Balto began to moan.

"That's what I was talking about son. Keep... doing that", Balto said.

A few moments passed and now they were both getting to their climax.  
"I'm cumming now dad!", Kodi managed to say... and started to move his paw faster and faster.

"Oooh, Kodi, I'm... cumming... too!", Balto said.

And they both reached their climax together. Kodi fulfilled his father with his seed, while Balto had his own cum all over his belly and some on his muzzle.

Kodi slid slowly out of his father, panting hard. And then began to clean his dad with his tongue. They were both done.

"That was great son... I don't know where'd you learned that, but thanks.", Balto said.

"No dad, thank you... I never thought of that trick, you know... about biting my arm and making me last longer...", Kodi replied, then blushed.

"Okay, Kodi. Maybe we should take a bath and-", Balto tried to say but he was cutted off by Kodi.

"Oh no! I forgot it! I have to meet with Dusty now, she must be waiting for me in your trawler. Damn, I have to hurry.", Kodi said.

Balto helped his son with the cleaning _(of their bodies)_, and then they both began to walk towards Balto's boat. A weird silence between them.

"Wait, you're dating with Dusty tonight? Why didn't you tell me?", Balto asked after a while.

"I-I... I don't know dad... That's why I came to you at first. I wanted to talk to you... about Dusty.", Kodi replied, embarrassed by the fact that he forgot completely about what he wanted to talk with his father. "I mean... It's just that I really love her but... I think... She just want us to be friends... or, well... more than friends but not like boyfriends.", Kodi continued. His face turning into one that showed sadness and confusion.

"I know what you mean son... But, if you really love her, she must tell her.", Balto said.

"Yeah, I know I have to tell her... But I... I don't really know how she's going to react at this... and we are good friends, dad. I don't want to screw all this relation.", Kodi replied.

"Oh... I see, well... In life, son, there are risks that you have to take. And this... this is one of them.", Balto said.

"Okay dad, thanks. I will tell her... but, just... I need some time to think about what I'm going to say...", Kodi finished.  
Soon, both dogs reached the boat. There, Jenna and Dusty were waiting for them. Dusty was the first to reach them, followed by Jenna.

"Hi guys!", Dusty said with a smile.

"Hi Dust!", Kodi said.

"Hello Dusty, Jenna! You're here? What are you doing here? Don't tell me... Oh damn.", Balto said.

"Yes, Balto. I'm here because you didn't come to my house today, soooooo... I decided to come with Dusty.", Jenna stated, sounding angry.

"Okay Jenna. I'm so, so sorry. It's not normal for me to forget things like these. I mean, you're my mate... Why did I forget that?", Balto said with a sad voice.

"It's okay Balto, I'm here, right? Come on, let's go to the boiler room. I heard we have some new guests coming into town today.", Jenna said.

All the while Balto and Jenna were talking, Dusty and Kodi were making their own chat.

"So... Dusty, I'm sorry if I came a little late. I was, well... you know... talking to my dad.", Kodi said, sounding awkward.

"It's okay. We just arrived here so... Hey, did you heard your mom talking about those new guests? We should go and greet them, after all, you are the lead dog, right?", Dusty said.

"Yeah, look... Dusty, I really need to talk to you.", Kodi said.

"Hey, what's the matter?", Dusty asked, but already knowing the answer. He wanted to talk. He needed to say things... He needed THE talk with her. But it was the last thing she wanted. Or at least now. "Look, why don't we go to the boiler room with your parents, we greet the newcomers and then we go and... well, you tell me...", Dusty said. She still wanted to have sex, of course. But that maybe could move apart what Kodi wanted to say.

"O-Okay, let's go to the Boiler Room...", Kodi said.

Kodi and Dusty followed Balto and Jenna and all four dogs went straight to the boiler room. When they reached there, it could be seen another sled. One that was not from Nome... but Balto knew it. He had seen it in... where...

"Kids, I have a bad feeling about this... I know that sled. That's from White Mountain... there's where-", Balto managed to say after being cutted off by a door opening abruptly.

"Hey hey hey! Look who we have here guys! I knew I could smell you, old mutt.", said the malamute from the door.

"Why are you here?!", Balto shouted at him. Kodi and Dusty were confused. Why was his dad yelling to the newcomer?

"Work reasons, Balto. I've decided to come back to job... and here I am.", the black and white dog said, and then smiled devilishly.

"Dad, who is he?", Kodi asked.

"Oh, I think you're Kodi right? Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Steele, an old friend of the family.", Steele said.

"You're no friend of ours", Jenna said. Letting out an involuntarily growl.

"How's that so? He's Kodi right? I remember you wanted to put that name to one of your kids, but I was expecting your children to be mine and not this... wolf scum.", Steele said, then took a deep sniff at the air. "Aaaaaw, fresh Nome air at night", but he detected something. "Oh... this is very interesting... You know Balto... Since I've been living up in White Mountain... I've worked on my senses, and guess what?", Steele said. No answer. Balto was just staring at him with an angry and confused look. "Come on, you mutt. You have to say "what?"".

"I won't play games with you Steele.", Balto stated, and then sat on the snowy ground.

Then, Steele approached Balto, put his muzzle next to Balto's ear and said.  
"I worked on my nose too. And you smell like fucking sex. But it's not Jenna's scent... right?", and then let out a devil laugh._  
_

Balto froze at the instant he heard that. Steele knew it.

**Author Notes: Okay, here you have.  
As I said in my past chapters: review and let me know what you think. If you like or not or whatever.**

**Also I wanna give my special thanks to Steelefan (you're awesome dude!), for giving me some ideas and help.**

**Thanks you Noblewriter for adding me to Skype too.**

**I want to use this space also to invite anyone who wants to speak with me (Argentinian dude, yeah). PM me and I'll/You'll add me skype. We comunicate via Mic or something. Well... See ya in next update.**


End file.
